Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines, features, and enhancements available because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator. Therefore, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to continuously develop new games and improved gaming enhancements that will attract frequent play through enhanced entertainment value to the player.
Players of gaming machines have been presented with a variety of interface methods for entering commands into the gaming machine. Typical interface components are buttons, touch screen panels, and the traditional lever. Modern gaming machines are moving away from the lever and focusing more on touch screen and button technologies. The convenience of these offerings helps speed up the play of the games and causes much less exertion to the player.
Buttons on gaming machines have evolved over the years, most notably changing in shape and lighting. While many varieties, lighting types, and purposes exist today, the focus of the buttons has always been primarily to initiate commands. While the advent of the button panel has increased the rate of play and made it easier for the player to conduct the game, the buttons themselves have generally only provided input to the gaming machine from the player and have had very little to do with information feedback.
To increase the entertainment value of a game and create additional development and theme possibilities, variations on the button panel and to the buttons themselves would offer the gaming machine manufacturer additional latitude to help support unique themes and provide a variety of feedback to the player via unique interactive features.